


Da-5 в Южной Корее

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Battle Scenes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ДА-5 на задании перед прилетом в Южную Корею. DA-5 в Хангук. События описывают предканон и первое появление ДА-5 в манхве.1/ Пролог2/ Такео3/ Кранц4/ Тао5/ Хаммер





	1. Предпоследнее задание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokaserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokaserbia/gifts).



> Отличительная способность военных, участвовующих в боевых действиях - это постоянный мониторинг ситуации. Сознание автоматически отмечает какие-то необычные, важные, расходящиеся с обычным распорядком являния. Например, вот как примерно звучит фраза одного бывшего спецназовца в Афганистане "Проходим мимо базара, на рынке лавочники почему-то рано сворачиваются, значит, жди нападения"  
> На боевом задании, а ДА-5 отправляется именно на такое задание, несмотря что оно в мегаполисе, некогда философствовать, рефлексировать, думать "о птичках", все время на "легком взводе".  
> Тем более у Такео с его основным акцентом на зрительное восприятие.  
> Поэтому стиль повествования будет максимально передающий внутренний настрой бойца, с некоторыми индивидуальными особенностями характера.
> 
> ПС. В Российской армии есть 2 вида снайперов - пехотные (при подразделении) и снайпер-диверсант, в Израиле примерно также - пехотные относятся к "калаим" и специальные стрелки для диверсий в группах специального назначения - "цалафим". В армии США существуют 2 категории снайперов - марксмэн (при подразделении) и собственно "снайпер".  
> Также существуют виды/специализации снайперов, такие как "снайпер-разведчик", "снайпер-наблюдатель", "снайпер-корректировщик артиллерийского огня".  
> Также из этих категорий снайперов отбираются кандидаты на прохождение курсов в Форт-Беннинг по окончании которых снайперу присваивается высшая квалификация "Браво-4". По штату в армии США снайперов с такой категорией должно быть 340 чел.  
> Из всего этого, предполагаю, что Такео обладает званием либо категорией "снайпер-разведчик", либо "марксмэн" очень высшей категории при группе спецназначения. В одиночку он в манхве не использовался как "снайпер-диверсант", но все же иногда я ему проставляю категорию "Браво-4"

состав ДА-5  
Кранц -лидер группы, Тао - хакер, Такео - снайпер, Хаммер - подрывник (условно) Шарк он же Акула - специалист ближнего/ножевого, рукопашного боя

 

***

 

Крайнюю операцию готовили почти две недели. Все прошло без сучка и как говорится, без задоринки, прямо как по учебнику военной стратегии.  
Сначала подавили выявленные с беспилотников и просто путем наземного наблюдения, огневые точки.  
Затем, под прикрытием огнемета Хаммера выкурили окопавшихся защитников внешнего периметра базы.  
Пытавшийся организовать прорыв и деблокирование взвод моторизированной пехоты был уничтожен тактическими ракетами с вертолета Такео.  
Главные ворота и два запасных входа на территорию засекреченного объекта взяли под контроль снайпер и подрывник, оставшиеся специалисты "ближнего боя" - Кранц, Акула и, в некотором роде - хакер, Тао последовательно и методично взламывали оборону внутри самого объекта. Причем, Тао делал это почти в буквальном смысле слова - где надо вскрывал сигнализацию и противорадиационную, противохимическую и другую электронную защиту - база размещалась на нескольких этажах, в том числе и подземного уровня, и при необходимости часть помещений наглухо перекрывалась стальными бронелистами, превращавшими гигантский комплекс в отдельные изолированные очаги сопротивления.  
Впрочем, попытки перебороть самое известное силовое подразделение Союза с самого начала были безуспешны.  
Снайпер зафиксировал подозрительную активность возле одного из пропускных пунктов бывшей военной базы и по совместительству - секретной лаборатории, баловавшейся не предназначенными для применения вне стен и филиалов Союза, технологиями. Скорее всего, отвлекающий маневр.  
Так и есть, со стороны продовольственного склада и других подсобных помещений двое военных пытались эвакуировать лысого толстячка в каком-то медицинском халате. Уводили из-под огня, надо сказать весьма грамотно и умело.  
Неужели сумели отбиться от такого "спеца по зачистке" как Шарк?  
В гарнитуре предсказуемо отозвался безэмоциональный голос Кранца: Уничтожить!  
Такео вздохнул, хорошо, что в военных машинах присутствует полноценный автопилот, а не только система стабилизации по крену, тангажу и зависанию на одном месте...  
Выдохнул, вскидывая к плечу более привычное свое оружие, снайперскую винтовку, в некотором смысле, то, что он все еще ощущал себя не просто каким-то там пассажиром, а частью могучей и грозной воздушной машины помогало сосредоточиться на моменте прицеливания.  
Все-таки ему всегда было привычнее и легче общаться с простыми, надежными механизмами, чем с людьми...  
В перерывах между двумя ударами сердца слегка задержал дыхание, еле ощутимо, чтобы потом не сбиться на рефлекторное поспешное хватание ртом и плавно выжал спуск.  
Фигура в белом как раз споткнулась и немного комично подпрыгнула, а затем совсем не смешно упала. Ничком, зарывшись судорожно сжатыми руками в землю.  
Двое остолопов мгновенно рассредоточились и, вскинув бесполезные на таком большом расстоянии, автоматы, шарили по кустам ошалелыми глазами.  
Такео откачнулся назад, в кабину пилота и как всегда, негромко и очень спокойно доложил: Чисто.


	2. Такео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прибытие в Южную корею глазами Такео

В Хан Гук, или Южную Корею добирались окольным путем. Сначала - транспортным самолетом вместе с какими-то новобранцами до военной базы Союза в Японии. Дальше - частным самолетом, по пути даже успели немного "почистить перышки" перед визитом "в городскую цивилизацию" и даже в случае с Такео - отоспаться.  
Тао как водится планировал весь маршрут, подыскивал подходящее жилье, в этот раз обещал подыскать самую настоящую городскую квартиру, с ванной, сортиром не "в чистом поле" и даже какой-то мебельной обстановкой.  
Шарк, как всегда, ворчал, что ему в этот раз не дали как следует "развернуться", снайпер и Хаммер молчали.  
Большая часть подготовки и реализации плана ликвидации военной базы ложилась на них.  
Даже с самой простой аппаратурой вроде прибора ночного видения или лазерного дальномера, ножевик был не в ладах, поэтому оба пахали ночные дежурства "за себя", и, как говорится, "за того парня".  
Зато в бою накоротке Акула был неудержим, казалось его охранял мистический ореол боевого безумия. Мелкие раны, считавшиеся в его понимании "не смертельными" только подстегивали его азарт и там, где не справлялась регенерация, Шарка вело нечто большее, слепая уверенность отъявленного фанатика.  
Впрочем, для лобовой атаки во "фронт", бойцов с другим психотипом и боевыми способностями не брали, еще, наверное, со времен греческих и македонских фаланг.  
Про таких говорят, "сила есть - а об остальном пусть заботится начальник".  
Видимо Кранца достало его нытье, так что Шарк удостоился-таки грозного командирского окрика.  
В Сеуле высадились глубокой ночью. Арендовали транспортный грузовик, а у ночного консъержа дежурившего в холле многоэтажки, были истребованы не только ключи, но и переданные с курьером запоздалые инструкции.  
Хакер сказал, что такие жилые комплексы - несколько однотипных небоскребов, образующих целый квартал со своей инфраструктурой: охраной, магазинчиками, парковкой, и оградой по всему периметру, называются "апатхы" и считаются среди населения очень престижными.  
У этого застройщика фирменной "фишкой" был отдельный вход в каждую квартиру, со стороны наружного балкона по всему периметру здания.  
Лестничные пролеты без проблем вмещали компактные, но довольно объемистые чемоданы с оружием и снаряжением, затруднение вызывали не стандартные габариты самого внушительного члена ДА, Хаммера.  
Съемная квартира оказалась довольно просторной именно за счет своей скудной обстановки в обоих комнатах, укомплектованной всего лишь двумя вполне себе европейскими высокими столами и - слава богам!- работающим, но ожидаемо пустым холодильником.  
Видимо здесь, как и в близлежащей азиатской стране Японии, предпочитали смесь традиционных элементов быта и атрибутов современной цивилизации.  
"В Южной Корее даже в современных домах люди предпочитают спать на полу и ходить по квартире в специальных тапочках".  
Хакер отыскал для ноутбука стабильную точку доступа, и посему остальным интересовался весьма мало.  
Кранц отправился изучать предварительные отчеты на своем персональном планшете.  
Хаммер привычно устроился на ночлег на полу, отсутствие нормальных кроватей, впрочем, как и тюфяков, соломенных подстилок, спальных мешков и прочих атрибутов походного быта, как и остальных членов ДА, его не обескураживало.  
Шарк сунулся было на балкон, а затем принялся выуживать подробности оперативной обстановки у хакера.  
Снайпер заглянул в так называемую ванную, где рядом с навороченным унитазом у которого кроме функции неполного и полного слива бачка имелась еще и опция по подогреву сиденья и что-то подсушивающее пятую точку или омывающее ее водой - Такео предпочел с этим досконально не разбираться.  
Вместо обещанной ванны присутствовала так называемая "душевая кабинка".  
Пластиковая занавеска огораживала выемку в кафельном полу метр примерно на полтора.  
При большом желании в этом рукомойнике можно было помыть какого-нибудь лилипута.  
Такео снял гибкий шнур распылителя воды и покрутил металлические ручки - вода на удивленье была, и шла под большим напором.  
Перед вылазкой в город следовало не только сменить форму одежды на что-нибудь гражданское, но и было бы весьма неплохо освежиться.


	3. Кранц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эти же события с точки зрения Кранца. Подробнее раскрывается эпизод с "единственной разделенной страной"

Прибыли в заданную точку. Рассредоточились.  
Снайпер отослан на крышу - наметить ориентиры, проверить обстановку по предполагаемым секторам.  
"В цифре" не учитываются транспортная загруженность района, наличие временных и стационарных помех, вроде рекламных баннеров на линии прицеливания, высоковольтные линии или еще столь же неожиданные и существенные факторы.  
Не каждый разведчик - снайпер, но снайперы проходят специальную подготовку, так что Такео в ДА-5 действует как наблюдатель и заменяет фактически всю разведку.  
Стрелок называет это коротко: "Осмотреться".  
Хакер осмысливает поставленную задачу. Заодно хватает сообразительности связаться с местным филиалом Союза (КСА) и затариться необходимыми принадлежностями для проживания в городе и для собственной маскировки.  
Через пару часов доставляют к охранному периметру жилого комплекса несколько разномастных стульев, собранных как будто из дешевых кафе и офисов, несколько продуктовых пакетов, одежду и разнообразные мелочи.  
Преимущество малой сплоченной группы - то, что все роли распределены и в любой ситуации подчиненные действуют и ведут себя достаточно предсказуемо.  
Мимоходом отметил, что хакеру не стоило поручать паре - Акула-Хаммер - такое ответственное дело, как готовку, остается надеяться, что пищевые концентраты испортить не так-то просто.  
Толстяку не хватает достаточной мотивации, чтобы приготовить все по инструкции, оттого и в приготовленных подрывником блюдах зачастую не достает каких-либо ингредиентов, либо большая часть продуктов недоварена и сыровата.  
Шарк же способен только на скоростное и фигурное нарезание мяса, впрочем, солдатский паек не рассчитан на какие-либо изыски.  
Несколько миниатюрных пирамид - банка с томатным супом и водруженная порция галет, выглядят не очень аппетитно, но по мнению боевика живописно.  
Шарк с мрачным удовлетворением оглядел натюрморт и позволил себе слегка пофилософствовать.  
\- Я тут нарыл кой-какой информации, Южная Корея - единственная страна, разделенная пополам, я ожидал, что нам будет где поразвлечься, но ничего многообещающего до сих пор не вижу...  
Хакер чисто из противоречия к недостоверности информации отозвался, почти не отвлекаясь от своих игрушек.  
\- Кипр, столица Никосия вообще разделена почти что по главной улице.  
Хаммер включился в игру и вспомнил про Лондондерри...  
\- КНР и КР, Китайская островная и материковая Народная Республика...  
\- Тао. - Лидеру не нужны отвлекающие маневры, хватит и того, что визит в цивилизованные страны деморализует его команду и действует расслабляюще.  
Хакер немедленно выкладывает добытую информацию.  
Новость о повышении Кромбелла добыта неофициальным путем, так что лидер пока позволяет ее игнорировать.  
А вот наличие засекреченного агента увеличивает шансы на скорейшее выполнение приказа.  
Шарк отвлекается на пререкания с Такео.  
Лучше б завел какую-нибудь зверушку.  
Впрочем, стрелку необходимы какие-то родственные узы.  
Кранц усмехается, разве они не семья?  
Жизнь подчиненной ему команды входит в привычное русло.


	4. Тао

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События 1-3 части глазами Тао

Уф, наконец долгожданное возвращение из этой убогой дыры в лоно продвинутой цивилизации.  
Две недели скрытного слежения за базой в лесу, а до этого четыре месяца гонялись по сельве за какими-то повстанцами. Даже такой профессионал как Хаммер не обошелся без ворчливого брюзжания и кровавых мозолей.  
На ногах, да и на ладонях тоже.  
Зато вот теперь наотдыхались.  
Там где до этого мы загорали, было совсем скукота. Выходы в интернет только через локальную сеть, ближайшая обитаемая деревушка за тридевять земель, или - это если напрямик, через девственные леса - энная сотня километров. Спать - в накомарниках, выходить за пределы периметра - только с соблюдением мер предосторожности и свето- и звукомаскировки. И чтоб не оставлять никаких следов! Ни одного окурка, отпечатка башмаков или упаси боже какой-нибудь консервной банки. Ни нормальной еды, вода и то доставляется строго в бутылках наперечет, никаких развлечений, кроме сомнительного удовольствия каждый день наблюдать надоевшие рожи своих напарников - в общем тоска, как в строгом карантине, так что неудивительно, что в давешнее утро проснулся от дрочки Шарка.  
Как всегда, было шумно и неэстетично, было бы на что там смотреть, хотя всплеск такой же мастурбационной активности подрывника часом позже был для меня честно говоря, неожиданностью.  
Я-то на полном серьезе считал, что у него там все жиром давно заплыло.  
А вот у невозмутимого, как гренландский ледник Кранца наверняка все уже атрофировалось и отсохло. Тоже не стал поднимать шум, а просто кинул в тот угол моим, между прочим, ботинком.  
Ботинок, кстати, не абы какой, а заказанный за свои личные "Др.Мартенс".  
Чтоб этих рукофилов, разбудивших в такую рань, этим ботинком в углу всех поубивало.  
Само задание по зачистке базы прошло как всегда, без сучка, без задоринки.  
А потом нас отправили не на Базу, как планировалось пару суток назад, а на очередную миссию. Не куда-нибудь, а почти что "в цивилизацию", в Южную Корею.  
Мне-то что, я только передал Кранцу приказ, а лидер из-за сорвавшегося отпуска почти взбесился.  
По прибытии в Корею как-то сами собой сразу же разделились на две смены: пока Такео и я осматривали в реале и цифре место нашего пребывания, подрывник и Акула - устроили банный день. Правда у этих азиатов в квартирах почти всегда не ванная, а только душ, и нормальные, в нашем понимании, европейские кровати также отсутствуют. Спать приходится на полу, на импровизированных лежаках, ну да ладно, мы же команда ко всему привычная.  
В промежутке между подготовкой к выполнению задания и проведением самой операции в нашей спецгруппе, как всегда, цирк.  
Сначала Акула орал, что Такео использовал чуть ли не половину бутылки шампуня. Затем, все чуть не перессорились из-за пропавших, а потом обнаруженных в чемодане Такео носков и всяких там трусов и маек.  
Ну да, мой прокол, мы же собирались в Корею в спешке! Жаль, если Такео решит, будто я нарочно подкинул в его футляр запасное бельё Шарка.  
Этому долбоебу нужен лишь повод, чтобы к кому-нибудь прикопаться.  
Все объяснил, но Акула до появления Такео так и не угомонился, все носился по хате, мешал разбираться в видеозаписях. Углядел какой клевый плащ подыскал я Такео для выхода в город, и немедленно потребовал себе такой же. Как же, наш местный герой не может стерпеть, если его обделили какими-то скиллами, длинными волосами, или другими занимательными игрушками.  
Когда возвратился Такео, Кранц зачитал приказ, каждому поставил соответствующую задачу. Хаммер с Акулой проверят сохранившиеся контакты - местных агентов Союза, обслуживающий персонал научно-исследовательского центра, всяких поставщиков продовольствия и материалов для лаборатории, Такео осматривает разрушенную больницу. По возможности, делаем все бесшумно и скрытно - лидер мрачно пошевелил бровями и бросил предостерегающий взгляд на Шарка. - То есть совсем не так как обычно случается по милости Хаммера или Шарка.  
\- "Не как обычно" - то есть без применения светошумовых эффектов, термобарических боеприпасов, вакуумных бомб и прочей цветомузыки?  
\- Точно, и даже без термита, пирогелей и "Агента Орандж".  
Морду Акулы аж перекосило, словно я вырвал лакомый кусок прямо из его пасти.  
Можно подумать, что он лично этим распылением и постановкой ракет занимался.  
Хаммеру не рекомендовано использовать кумулятивные боеприпасы.  
Снайпер кивнул и сказал, что заменит стволы на своей винтовке.  
При такой плотной застройке использовать дальнобойное снаряжение рассчитанное на сверхдальние дистанции в 2 000 метров бессмысленно и негуманно.  
Но облегченный калибр все равно будет эффективен против полицейских бронежилетов.  
Под занавес лидер заслушивает мой доклад и разрешает заняться личными делами и повседневными обязанностями.  
Ну, конечно, куда же без патриотичного напоминания о воинском долге.  
После проделанной адской работы нестерпимо хочется спать и, я готов завалиться в импровизированную постель с немытой мордой и зверской - кто разбудит меня в ближайшие четыре часа, горько о том пожалеет! - физиономией.  
Снайпер соорудил в углу что-то вроде лежанки из куртки и двух карематов.  
Кажется, в горный комплект, что я заказывал недавно, входят теплоизолирующая пленка и тонкое одеяло.  
Где же мой горный комплект? Такая большая сумка...  
Кажется, я готов сворачивать челюсти не только Акуле и Хаммеру, куда-то втихую слинявших во время моих поисков, а даже чуть ли не самому Кранцу. Ну, ладно, с этим я так, погорячился. Командир, конечно же, прав, выбросив пару ненужных мешков по пути в Сеул из-за перегруза.  
На промежуточной базе подберут и доставят с оказией прямо на нашу родную Базу.  
Но все равно, неприятный осадок в груди остался.  
После внезапного срыва чувствую себя обессиленным и ни к чему не годным. В голове пустота и какое-то равнодушное оцепенение. В комнате разор, как будто порезвилась стая недоочеловечившихся обезьян. Интересно, как там с соседями? Может со страху того и гляди, померли? Вспоминаю, что большая часть квартир в кондоминиуме пока не раскуплена, так что наша спецгруппа можно сказать единственные обитатели этой пустынной многоэтажки.  
Где-то у Хаммера, помнится, была заначка с гаванским ромом. С нашей модификацией хорошо идет, как успокоительный чай, вроде мелиссы или ромашки.  
К сладенькому хорошо бы пошли какие-нибудь орешки или печенье.  
\- Подежуришь вместо меня?  
Что бы не происходило, но на снайпера можно рассчитывать, как на кнопку 'escape' всегда. Почти как на самого себя, в пределах, конечно же, общей для всех специализации. Лидер на время моего приступа просто ушел на балкон, а снайпер занялся сменой стволов еще и на пистолетах. Этак скоро дойдет и до обычного 38 калибра.  
\- Сможешь, - с сомнением показал на чересчур изменившийся "ствол". Конфигурация и размеры оружия стали немного меньше.- Сможешь остановить вооруженного террориста за 50 метров?  
\- Запросто. Из этого - даже в легком бронежилете на расстоянии до сотки.  
Остановить или уничтожить - две замечательно разные характеристики. Что он имел в виду, останавливающее или убойное действие, уточнять не стал, в конце концов, профессионалу виднее. Уж в чем Такео специалист, так это касательно всякого огнестрела. - Можешь пока что поспать на моем месте.  
Честно говоря, на что-то подобное, с его стороны, я в некоторой степени и рассчитывал.  
Так что, услышав сквозь сон, как Такео старательно повторяет задания из рекомендованных мною видеоуроков корейского, я почувствовал легкое чувство вины за несколько затянувшуюся неудачную шутку.  
Дело в том, что подборка, гулявшая по всему Интранету Союза и доступная в местных локальных сетях, функционирующих наподобие всем известного международного Ютуба, была сделана мной, месяцев восемь тому назад.  
И называлась "Как ругаться на экзотических языках".  
Но я лишь плотнее закутался в одеяло из уцелевшего комплекта для выживания в лесу из арсенала Такео.  
Завтра надо будет пошарить по полицейским базам местного комиссариата.


	5. Да-5 в Корее. Хаммер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ООСное продолжение ДА-5 в Корее.  
> Довольно таки милый POV Хаммера. ДА-5 нашли М-21. Немного вольная интерпретация  
> Стеб. Сильный ООС персонажа

Хаммер.

4

Ночью прибыли мы в Хан Гук. В Южную Корею, как по-международному ее называют.  
Хакер подыскал неплохую, но очень тесную для пятерых квартирку. После обустройства всех наших вещей жилье стало напоминать разграбленное «семейное гнездышко» собирающихся разводиться супругов.  
Между тем, обстановка у нас почти не боевая, спокойная.  
Мелкий чуть не мурчит как кот, от счастья, что выбрались в городскую цивилизацию.  
Длинноволосый отправляется «осмотреться». На разведку и что-то вроде «личного знакомства с окружающей обстановкой».  
Знаем мы это окружение.  
При всей своей нелюбви к пустой болтовне, парень то и дело умудряется подцепить «в друзья» каких-нибудь малолеток, сумасшедших девиц или других гражданских.  
Говорят, одна из таких чуть не пробралась в поисках него на базу.  
Впрочем, ориентиры определяет он хорошо, мне, как оператору модуля управления огнем переносной ЗРК такое успешное сотрудничество приятно.  
Даже несмотря на его периодические вспышки гнева и попытки пристрелить Шарка.  
И тем более, несмотря на разнесенную из пистолета люстру.  
Кто додумается стрелять из пистолета прямо в помещении?! Тем более из его модифицированной пушки!  
Так ведь оглохнуть можно! И надышаться дымом от боевых патронов!  
Вот уж не самое полезное дело для моих и так испытывающих постоянную большую нагрузку легких!  
Мог бы использовать специальные «комнатные» патроны типа «Zimmer»!  
Как тут уследить за своим и так, почти что в буквальном смысле подорванным здоровьем!  
Еда, надо сказать, в очередной раз ввергла меня в расстройство.  
Из жрачки, как водится, только стандартный сухой паек. Тао говорит, что по традиции в азиатских странах натуральное мясо доступно не всем и чрезвычайно дорого.  
Соевый белок – вот основа экономики Восточной Азии.  
Вроде еще в Корее едят собак, только выращенных в специальных питомниках.  
Я бы, к примеру, и так сожрал, каких-нибудь бездомных, вместе с токсоплазмозом, личинками и паразитами. Во всяком случае, черви – тоже белок.  
Говорят, что в желудках модифицированных такого ранга как мы, эти твари не выживают.  
Хотелось бы быть уверенными наверняка, но мы и так рассуждаем в духе «непрерывного позитива».  
После обустройства и жрачки побывали на месте боевого столкновения сил зачистки с какими-то левыми пособниками местной Кромбелловской лаборатории.  
Из свидетелей никого, кроме чудом уцелевшего в разборке мелкого агента, М-Двадцать первого.  
Пока Тао что-то копал в своей виртуальной сети, мы с напарником вышли поохотиться наугад, и – о-па! вот это сюрприз! – сразу наткнулись на выжившую «шестерку».  
«М-21» - «шестерка». Круто придумано, зацени!  
Притащили в убежище, упаковали, как какую-то дорогую игрушку. Нате, радуйтесь!  
Кранц наши старания оценил, но слишком явную самодеятельность не одобрил.  
Пришлось проглотить плевок от этого, М-Двадцать первого. Плевок в фигуральном смысле, потому что с информацией этот «шестерка» нас наколол, а все благодаря неумению Шарка сдерживать свои животные инстинкты.  
Всего-то делов, выстраивать определенную методику допроса.  
Нет, Шарку не терпится настоять на своем, «почесать» свое «эго», оскорбленное насмешками М-Двадцать первого.  
Определенно, Акуле надо заняться психоанализом и методикой позитивного самовнушения.  
Да и тренинги личностного роста не помешали бы.  
Вместо спокойного допроса какой-то цирк: этот, М-21 скалит зубы, психующий Шарк тратит впустую на этого ублюдка свою психическую энергию.  
Приспешник Кромбелла несколько раз получил по зубам и в отместку выблевал весь свой рамен на новенький плащ самого Шарка.  
Акула конечно же взбеленился.  
Хакер пожал плечами, настроился на поиск значимой информации в сети, надел наушники и отключился.  
Кранц терпеливо выдерживал драматическую актерскую паузу.  
Снайпер с некоторой обеспокоенностью подумал о своей сестре. Брызнувшая по стенам кровь, даже если была заражена каким-нибудь вирусным заболеванием, угрозы ему не несла, но быть переносчиком гепатита для больной сестры, конечно же, не хотелось.  
Один лишь толстяк всерьез задумывался о выполнении этого неожиданного задания.  
Хаммер укоризненно покачал головой, словно маленький толстый божок из пантеона семи японских богов счастья и долголетия.  
В Союзе, как и во всем цивилизованном мире, давно были разработаны эффективные методики достижения целей.  
_Электропровод в член запихну, чтобы из твоей задницы можно было фейерверки на День независимости запускать!_  
Тем более, что владелец электрощупалец и живой электрогенератор – Тао в данный момент здесь же и присутствовал.  
Нет же, самонадеянный глупый Шарк хочет делать все по-своему, по старинке…  
Хаммер почувствовал, что слегка раздражен, а все из-за бездумного тупого упрямства Шарка!  
Это досадная помеха, что мешала ему просветлиться.  
Хаммер достал свой боевой операторский планшет.  
Вместо стандартного пароля на входе в сверхзащищенную операционную систему сияла золотыми буквами вдохновляющая надпись:  
Я Милашка!  
Я Милашка!  
Я Милашка!

 

10.04.2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> цит. из книги "Милашка в Королевстве самооценки".


End file.
